Doctor StrangeFate vs Dark Claw vs Mercury
Description Three amalgam superheroes go head-to-head to find out who is the strongest hero Interlude Wiz: Let's face it both marvel and dc have some of the most powerfulest and noticable heros but one we forget about is the amalgam univerese Boomstick: This univerese hold's some of the most strongest characters Wiz: Doctor strangefate the sorcerer supreme between dr strange and dr fate Boomstick: Dark claw the vicious and brutale combination of wolverine and batman Wiz: And finally mercury the speedster combination of quicksilver and bart allen Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Doctor StrangeFate Wiz: The world of 9602 may at first look like any normal univerese but look close and you'll see some huge changes in this place Boomstick: For one the avengers and justice league were merged into one seperate team called the judgment league avengers Wiz: And two the man named charles xavier was no longer paralyzed Boomstick: Like what happened did doctor strange and the flash decide to pull a prank on charles and make him think he wasan't paralyzed Wiz: What no you see before earth 9602 was even born the was a big disaster going on with the normal marvel and DC univerese. both were brought together and forced to fight to save their world but than the two worlds merged creating heroes like super soldier or amazon Boomstick: And in this world charles wasn't bound to a wheel chair so happy times but later on he was stuck in the himalayas and discovered something awesome Wiz: He discovered nabu the ancient one who was a god and was the lord supreme of the amalgam univerese and he decided to teach charles the mystires of the super natural world Boomstick: Which is like why oh you know this dude found me might as well teach him about mystires Wiz: We'll you see charles was not paralyzed but he still had his original powers and with nabu's mystical powers he helped charles in both telepithy and mystical powers and eventually making him the sorcerer supreme and became the hero doctor strangefate Boomstick: He may look cool but the name sounds dumb like go with something else *Name: Charles Exavier *Weight: Unkown *Height: 6'0 *Age Unkown Wiz: Strangefate has tons of abilites Boomstick: He's an expert martial artist and is a genius intellect Wiz: He also has had tons of military training and even knows the pressure points in the body of each people Boomstick: He's also an expert of occultist *Tons of military training *Expert occulitist *Genius *Know where the pressure point is in every body Wiz: Other than abilites he has loads of powers Boomstick: Just like strange and fate he can shoot mystical energy bolts and fly around Wiz: He can simply banish opponents to other dimensions and can transmutate atoms and molecules Boomstick: He can teleport create shields control time travel through dimensions and even conjure up items Wiz: He can channel powers from other gods and can even take the powers from people. he's cosmicly aware can hypnotise and levitate he can even grow half his size and can turn invisible Boomstick: I'm pretty dang sure this dude can kill both strange and fate in a couple hits if he'd want to Wiz: He can manipulate dimensions look into peoples past and future and even read on their past. he can detect if theres other magic users in the area and has superhuman speed and can turn immortal Boomstick: Than theres telepathy which is just insane *Can create telepathic illusions *Can cloak his presence and others *Can link minds with others *Mind control or posses others *Make one losse memory *Create a shield from his mind *Place mind in other body's Wiz: He can even enter the astral plane Boomstick: What's that? Wiz: It's basically where strangefate enters an alternate dimension and is incredibly powerful Boomstick: Strangefate has pulled off some awesome stuff like how he was the only one to survive the amlagam universe's destruction and probably saved it as well Wiz: That he did he recreated the entire amalgam univerese with a single touch. he fused the heroes of superman, iceman, aquaman *Recreated the entire amalgam univerese *Was the only one to survive the destruction of his world *Fought against the likes of superman, aquaman, iceman, batman, wolverine Boomstick: He's so powerful how do you even stop him? Wiz: We'll just like doctor fate if you remove the helmet he losses all of his powers Boomstick; But good luck trying he won't let you for a second Wiz: Also theres no true fate form as well Boomstick: Oh well atleast he's a badass Dark Claw Wiz: Young logan wane had witnessed one of the biggest tragides of his life Boomstick: As in his parent's pulling an uncle ben and thomas wayne card and ended up getting shot by a masked robber leaving him all alone Wiz: Logan was than sen't to live with his uncle in canada Boomstick: His uncle was one of the royal mounted police and after logan arrived both decided to go into some woods but than his uncle pulled a martha wayne and was killed by poachers Wiz: Now get ready for some weird stuff because after his uncle was killed he was sent to go live with some nuns Boomstick: The hell? Wiz: And this is were logan would live until he turned eighteen and left the place than he was enlisted to the royal canadian air force and was placed in the same unit with a man named creed quinn or more comenly knowen as the hyena one of logans biggest enimes Boomstick: And after a couple of years with the air force both logan and creed were placed in a secret expariment project Wiz: The secret project famously known as the weapon x program and it was here where logan recived his inner mutant powers Boomstick: For wayne here it went really well and he recived powers from the experiment learning to regenitate any part of his body from tissue Wiz: Body parts like limbs tissue it's self bones and vital organs Boomstick: Like you know wolverine Wiz: He gained enhanced senses like hearing sight smell and taste Boomstick: But the one that shocked logan the most was retractable claws made of bones hidden in his fore arms Wiz: Than later on logan descovered that his skeleton was made of a metal known famously as adamantium Boomstick: And these two would have been the perfect killing machines for weapon x that is until weapon x basically collapsed Wiz: Logan still had some memory left in him but the same cant be said for creed who turned completly insane and became the villain hyena Boomstick: After weapon x collapsed logan travelled the world and mastered 127 armed and unarmed techniques and combat and even learned to become a very brilliant detective Wiz: But when he returned to new gotham he found it was a huge pile of trash Boomstick: Literally Wiz: Drug lords and pimps along with villian filled the streets so logan decided to use his powers for good and became the hero dark claw *Name: Logan Wayne *Height: 5'3 *Weight: 300 lbs *Age: Unkown Boomstick: Dark claw has retractable claws and an adamantium skeleton and we all know what that thing can survive through *Retractable claws *Adamantium skeleton *Genius level intellect *Master detective *Resistance to telepathy *Superhuman senses Wiz: Along with his new found powers came some new ones Boomstick: He came with superhuman strength durability, stamina and reflexes and is even in peak human condition *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes Wiz: He's a master at martial arts and just like batman he has access to all of his gadgets which include the hady dandy utilltiy belt and a new thing claw-arang Boomstick: Claw-arang really thats more dumber than strangefate Wiz: He's done some pretty cool stuff as well like helped super soldier take on the justice league x-men and has not only fought creed many times but has been able to take him down and can lift up to 5 tons *Helped fight the jlx *Beaten creed many times *Can lift 5 tons Boomstick: But there is one problem and it's pretty obvious what do you get when you put wolverine and batman together Wiz: Someone who isn't alwaly's mentally sane Boomstick: Correct dark claw is one savage killing beast still Mercury Wiz: The DC and Marvel merger had created tons of new heroes two of which we talked about and plenty more Boomstick: But with every team of super heroes you need the basics like strength laser beams a vicious one and someone who is incredibly fast and since we are talking about someone different and not speed demon Wiz: But before we talk about mercury we need to talk about the justice league x-men Boomstick: When the worlds had merged it also created two teams one of which we just talked about and the other one being the jlx which was a team that supported metahumans what are metahumans you ask basically mergers of DC's metahumans and Marvels mutants so metamutants is basically a way better name Wiz: Mister x founded the team and is mostly the... Boomstick: Wiz Let's cut too the chase peitro allen is supposed to be the one were talking about Wiz: Mercury is a combination of both quicksilver and bart allen Boomstickk: Not much is known about his history except that he helped the jlx one noticable mission is when the team had to save aqua-mariner (Aqua man and Namor) from a man named will magnus Wiz: And while escaping they ran into another problem the judgment league avengers who were there to stop them and so a fight broke out and on that team was a cetain man in black with.... Boomstick: It's dark claw Wiz: Ok so after the fight ended the jlx escaped and decided to be a team Boomstick: To bad that ended badly *Name: Pietro Allen *Height: 6'0 *Weight: Unkown *Age: Unkown *Friends with the flash *Master at hand-to-hand combat Wiz: Mercury has tons of powers just like the flash he can enter the speed force has an accelerated healing factor, he can create things from construct Boomstick: He's got enhanced sensesr and can spin his arms around fast enough to fucking fly!!! Wiz: He's got the infinate mass punch can turn intangible, can steal speed or create vortexes Boomstick: He has superhuman endurance and strength can generate explosions time travel and even create duplicates *Accelerated healing factor *Speed force *Energy construct *Flight *Superhuman speed *Superhuman endurance *Enhanced senses *Intangibility *Speed stealing *Time travel *Vortex creation *Explosion generation *Create duplicates Wiz: He really is powerful Boomstick: He's also super strong. able to lift over one ton and was able to knock out super soldier with just one punch Wiz: He's a master at hand-to-hand combat thanks to training from super soldier and helped the jlx fight the judgment league avengers *Lifted 1 ton *Knocked out super soldier *Master at hand-to-hand combat *Helped fight the jla Boomstick: Those are awesome and geat ready for this he dose'nt really have a weakness Wiz: I mean it is possible to corrupt his connection to the speed force and he nearly failed to save the flash *Connection can be corrupted *Nearly failed too save the flash Boomstick: But good luck trying to even see him coming. he's so fast you wont see him until it's to late Intermsion Fight Conclusion Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Fusion' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Cenus9548 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Amalgam royal themed death battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles